


They're Lesbians, Herald.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Lesbian Character, No I will not stop, Rose is a bisexual lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rose comes to terms with the fact that human labels are just words and you are allowed to refer to yourself, however you please.





	They're Lesbians, Herald.

**Author's Note:**

> I will not be apologizing. Nor will Rose.

Rose sighed as she walked towards her wife and with a flair of drama she threw herself into her lover’s lap. The seer grumbled and pressed her face into Kanaya’s chest. 

 

“Yes, love?” questioned Kanaya, who chose not to look away from her book as she spoke, instead only moving one hand from the cover and ruffling it through platinum hair. 

 

“There are too many fish swimming in my brain.” Rose, remarked as she reluctantly pulled away from Kanaya’s bosom. 

 

“Not to fond of fish, if I must say so. Whatever is the bother, darling? Perhaps too many coffee stains in your books? Too many Strider’s in your vicinity?” Replied the Troll, with a tilted smile. She was clearly no longer reading the book she held, but she did not put it down. 

 

“Do you accuse me of theatrics?” Rose said, narrowing her eyes, she raised a hand to pluck the book swiftly from the rainbow-drinker’s painted nails. 

 

“What is the human saying? Ah, ‘If The Boot Fits.’, I believe?” Kanaya said pulling the book back from rose, “you’ve gone and lost my page.” 

 

“The boot does not fit kanaya. It has never fit, the boot is too large and far to gaudy for me to have even considered wearing!” Rose insisted, as she re-positioned herself so she was sitting cross legged in her partners lap and facing towards her, she then arched her back for a moment to reach forward and press a soft kiss to black lips, “I apologize on the account of your lost page.” 

 

“I’m not sure I can find it in me to forgive such a crime, It will take ages to find where I left off,” Kanaya spoke, “Now darling. If we’re done playing, what is the mater, this time?” 

 

Rose opened her mouth to speak and then pressed her lips into a line, “I have a lot on mind.” 

 

Kanaya sighed deeply, “So I presumed from the fish metaphor, Rose, what is troubling you?” 

 

“I’m not sure you would understand? I suppose it is an issue of the human sort,” Rose said, she pressed her hands into her temples and stared off to the side, “It’s a complicated sort of thing I’m attempting to work through.” 

 

“Well, I’ve already lost my place in this book, so you best explain it anyways, you’re human issues are often so simple, I’m sure I could manage a solution.” Kanaya hummed, she caressed the human’s cheek and urged her to look up at her lover. 

 

“Hmm, perhaps your extraterrestrial outlook could be of help. Kanaya, would you consider yourself to be a lesbian?” Rose questioned, putting a hand over the grey one that pressed her against her cheek. 

 

“That’s the human word for a women who is, what was the word john used? Homosexual, correct?” Kanaya asked, her eyebrows creasing downwards for a moment. 

 

“You shouldn’t use the words John uses, darling, light of my life, it’s not becoming of you.” Rose remarked, “Though, I do suppose that is a way of putting it. It’s not factually wrong.” 

 

“Well, I am a women and I am married to a women, so I would say yes I am in human terms a ‘lesbian’. Why do you ask?” Kanaya pulled her hand from roses, to press multiple paps against her head.

 

“Hm, well just because you’re a women married to another women, doesn’t mean you must be a lesbian. Bisexuality, pansexality, and other such things exist within the realm of possibilities.” Rose said, wishing that perhaps whatever calming effect paps had on trolls were viable for humans. 

 

“As much as it pains me to say it, I don’t understand what those words mean, my sweet flower.” Kanaya hummed thoughtfully, “Whatever does any of this matter?”

 

“I suppose pansuexlity would be considered the default in troll society? It’s when you don’t care about the gender of your partner.” Rose explained, she gestured vaguely with her hands. 

 

“Well I do care about the gender of my partner, I prefer them to be women.” Kanaya said, “I’m very much in love with women, with the way they talk, the way the kiss, the way they fight. Women are important to me and I want any partner I have to be a women, or perhaps at the least aligned with women-hood in a way.” 

 

“You said the word ‘Prefer’, does that mean you would date someone that wasn’t a women or wasn’t aligned with women-hood or that you could be attracted to them?” pressed Rose. 

 

Kanaya hummed in thought, “I hadn't really every considered it? I just always sort of presumed any partner I had would be a women. I certainly don’t think I could see myself, um hmm filling pails, for lack of better words, with any one who was a man? Maybe I could picture an ashen relationship that I could be involved with having a man, I think for a moment in time I had a pale crush on Karkat, though now I think it is more along what you humans refer to as a “sibling relationship” much like you and Dave? Does this make me not a ‘lesbian’ by your human standards?” 

 

Rose groaned in frustration, “I don’t know, that’s what I have been trying to figure out. Am I a lesbian? Or am I bisexual? I like the term lesbian, I’m comfortable with it, it feels right to me, I have a connection to it. Yet, I can’t ignore the fact that I’ve had romantic interests in the opposite gender or the fact that I think there are people outside of women that I find attractive .” 

 

Rose pressed her head into kanaya’s chest and screamed. Kanaya frowned and pressed a kiss to her head. 

 

“What a silly thing to be so upset about. You’re a lesbian. If that is what you are comfortable with, than that’s what you are?” Kanaya remarked. “There were other trolls on Alternia who only like women and others who only liked men. We didn’t need words to explain that, I don’t think anyone was really all that concerned with the gender preferences that other trolls had. We had more important things to worry about, like surviving till the next day. Of Course, there were communities where people with those gendered preferences would get together, but there wasn’t a word for it.” 

 

“Sometimes I wish humans were to busy scrambling around in order to survive, so that way we didn’t have to worry about what we’re allowed to call ourselves.” Rose mumbled, “that’s probably horrible of me, but I don’t think I care all that much.” 

 

“Rose, be beloved, no one can tell you what you’re allowed to call yourself. They can be angry with it and they can die mad about it, but they can’t stop you. Besides, you’re one eighth of what’s left of humanity. You define yourself however you choose to, you are a god, my love. You created this universe, if you say you’re a lesbian, then that’s what you are regardless of if you think there are boys who fit whatever silly pailing criteria you have. If that is the word you connect with, than that’s what you are” Kanaya said, in a serious tone of voice. 

 

“Can it really be that easy?” Rose pondered, more a question to herself or perhaps the universe she had made, than to Kanaya. 

 

“Yes, I think it can. Here. I’m a lesbian.” Kanaya replied, “Ta-da, now we are both lesbians. Two women, in love, married, and beautiful.” 

 

Rose laughed, “I guess you’re right, I can’t believe I made you lose your book placement over something so mundane.” 

 

“I forgive you. You can ruin my evening reading with whatever silly human troubles you are having any time that you need to, as it turns out, you are much more important than anything I will ever read.” Kanaya smiled and pressed a kiss to Rose’s lips. 

 


End file.
